Love is a gift Delena
by DrEamy Angel 1500
Summary: Elena Gilbert is 17 years old girl who run away from her home after her mother's death. She arrived in LA but there she has to face reality. Damon Salvatore is 25 year old bussinesman who inherited company. He loves parties, alcohol and carefree life. What will happen when one day these two people will meet? If you want to find out, I invite you to reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **I'm new here and this is my first fanfiction in english. I'm still learning this language so if you will see any mistakes, please let me know. I will be very grateful. That will be a story about my favorite couple Damon and Elena and they both are humans. I hope you enjoy it :)**

The young girl was walking on the street, thinking about her miserable life. She didn't know what she supposed to do. She was feeling dirty, hungry and distraught. But if she had to choose between staying at home with her hateful steph-father or living in the street, she would definitely choose the second option. Though living like this wasn't easy, she couldn't back to the most terrible person she ever known. She sighed and flicked her long, brown hair back. If only she had some relatives in this city... Nobody know Elena Gilbert there. She was just a beggar for all people. Single tear washed over her cheeck. A girl found a small lane where she stayed in and sat down on the ground, leaning against the hard wall. She slept in places like this for the last two weeks. Every time she had to shake with fear because local drunkards accosteted her at night. If only her mother was still alive, her life wouldn't resemble defeat. The girl cringed and started crying.

The loud ringtone woke him up. He moaned, reluctantly opening his eyes. Sunbeams glared him. He cocked his head and reached in his back pocket to pull out his phone. Unsurprisingly he saw a lot of unanswered calls from his co-workers. He sighed and put his phone back, closing his eyes again. He wanted to sleep for the next two or three hours but someone decided to brake his "ambitious" plan. He heard a rap at the door and his mother's furious voice.

"Damon are you there? We need to talk!" she said grimly.

He felt that troubles are coming.

" Come in mom" he replied with resignation in his voice.

The tall woman enetered his bedroom and eyeing him nervously. She looked really pissed off at him.

"What the hell are you doing Damon?! You should be in your company and finish the raport a long time ago!" she scolded him, folding her arms across her chest.

A man rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Meat must be had, but work may stay." He stood up, started looking for his keys.

"It's not funny. You're bringing shame on our company!" Lily shauted at him. "You were completely drunk when you talked with those journalists yesterday, weren't you?!"

"Please don't be so dramatic mother. It was just a few beers with my friends. It's not a big deal" he defended himself, avoiding her angry look.

"Damon you are on the front page of many important magazines" she briefed him with nervousness.

"I'm famous, isn't it great?" Damon smirked and took the bottle of water. He was thirsty after last night.

"Known as a foolish, young businessman who has only rave parties and alcohol in his head? I don't think so..."

" Okay, I'll look into it soon but in that moment I need some sleep. I've got a headache" he muttered, yawning.

His mother glared at him.

" You are..." she started but he interrupted her immediately.

"I was just kidding. I'm going to our company and you don't have to worry about these magazines because I'll fix it" he promised.

Lily looked at him doubtfully.

"I hope so Damon. Don't let me down again."

"I won't" he replied, coming into his bathroom." See you later!"

When he heard his morher living his house, he caught his breath and pulled out his phone. Next he punched out his best friend's number.

"Damon what's new?" he heard Enzo's cheerful voice.

"Oh you know, a little hangover after yesterday but it's my the least problem."

"Let me guess, your mother blames you for our antics?"

"Bingo!" he heard Enzo's laugh. "I need a little favor..."

"I'm all ears" he said with his British accent.

"Call the press and say a few nice words about your best friend" Damon asked. He heard a loud sigh.

"Okay, I can do it for you" the man agreed.

" Thank you buddy. See you!" He hung up and put his phone back. He always could count on his best friend. Enzo was trusted person.

Damon, as fast as he could, took the shower and wore his black suit. Then he left his house and started to flit across the street. As usually in summer the weather was bright. The man felt warm sunbeams on his face.

"Could you give me some money or food, please? I'm so hungry..." Damon turned back, hearing someone's begging. It was a young, brown-eyed girl who was standing next to the grocery store. He noticed tears and helplessness in her eyes.

"Poor girl", he thought, looking at her dirty clothes. No one should live like that. He could help her but he just turned back, ignoring her imploring look. He was Damon Salvatore, a man known as a person of prominence. He couldn't go round with homeless people. After a few minutes he got throught to his company and came on in. In greeting he saw unpleasant looks of workers sitting at their desks. Damon rolled his eyes, knowing that they were mad at him.

"Oh, the owner in the flesh." Someone spoke up venomously.

Salvatore screwed up his blue eyes, hearing that annoying voice. His aunt, Sara, appeared in front of him, holding two magazines in her hands.

"Sara, "good to see you"." He smirked, seeing grimace on her face.

"Stop mess around and explain me what is that?!" She showed him a big article which headline sounded: "Drunk Damon Salvatore plays with his friends and doesn't care about his company. Is it a beginning of the end popular "Salvatore" brand?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just a stupid article. Who cares?" he asked with superficial indifference, but deep down he started to worry about his futher.

"We all do! Did you know that costs of goods sold tanked in last week? It's because of your excesses! You're 25 and you behave like a injudicious kid!" she snapped at him. Salvatore sighed loudly.

"Chill out! I'll fix it..."

"How?"

He regrouped for a little while.

"Somehow..."

"Damon it's no joke! Your father left you his company in inheritance and you what? He trusted you and you don't care about it!" Sara shauted at him.

Damon lost it the moment she mentioned his father. He loved him and he wouldn't let him down.

"Aunt Sara I'm the main owner of this company, not you, not my mother, just me, so leave me alone and busy yourself with your business!" he spoke up rudely and entered his office, barging the door behind him

Elena raised sight, hearing like someone approaching lane which she slept in. It was dark but she noticed someone's silhouette. It was a raven-haired man who held bottle of some alcohol in his hand.

"Who are you?" He asked when he noticed her in the corner. He came up and eyeing her. "Wait, I've seen you before... You're that girl from the street, right?" he surmised.

Elena nodded head, shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you doing there?" she asked, gazing at him. He looked depressed. "It's not a place for a famous businessman" she added.

Damon raised brow and sat on the ground opposite her.

" You know me?" He wondered.

"Yeah, you're owner of the "Salvatore" company, right? Your mother is a brilliant fashion designer" she admitted, smiling. She used to wear her's clothes when her life wasn't so complicated.

"Thanks..." He looked confused. He felt guilty that he didn't help her when he met her in the street this morning.

"You didn't answer to my question" she reminded, looking questioningly at him.

Damon heaved a sigh.

"I'm just avoiding journalists. If they had seen I'm drunk again, I would have landed on the front page of important magazines" he explained. "And then my mother would kill me..."

" She worries about you..." she said calmy.

"Sure, especially when it comes about money." He sighed.

"She just doesn't want you to soil your brand." Elena looked at him with care. "You have to pick up the pieces and show everyone that you're a responisble man" she advised.

Salvatore looked at her surprisedly. She was only stranger for him but her words heartened him.

"Could you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Elena" she mumbled.

"How come you are homeless?"

He was really curious why this young girl was alone in this big city without shelter.

"Nevermind, it's long story..." she dropped her gaze.

"I'm all ears" he said softly, looking expectantly at her.

Elena sighed loudly. She didn't know why he wants to talk with her but she decided to tell him her story.

"Well, I run away from my home when my mother died because I didn't want to live longer with my steph-father..." she started, gulping.

"Why?"

"Because he was an awful person. He always pretended that he cares about me but after my mother's death he started to treat me like a trash. He hit me and abused me without a reason." A tear washed over her cheeck.

Damon looked at her sympathetically.

"What a jerk!" he bristled."I would like to kick his ass..."

"Me too" she said dully.

"You arrived in LA wiped out?"

"Not exactly. At first I had some money and I stayed in a motel. Then I started looking for a job but no one wanted to employ juvenile girl..."

"You are juvenile?" He looked surprised.

"Yes, I'm 17" he explained and he looked at her with a shock.

"Oh my God, you're so young..." he whispered. Her story overwhelmed him. " For how long are you lived on the street?"

"Two weeks. When my money run out I had to move out and start to live there, begging people about food." Elena dropped her gaze.

"I'm so sorry" he said honestly."You shouldn't live like that Elena..."

"No one should" she whispered, sighing.

"Come with me." The man stood up and gave her his hand.

"Where?"she ask surprisedly.

"To my house. You can move in with me" he proposed.

Huge shock mounted on her face.

"Are you serious?!" She almost squealed.

"Completely serious" he corroborated "But no one can find out about you, okay? It will be our secret."

"Okay" she agreed immediately, grabbing his hand and standing up. She felt that it's her chance of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena entered huge lounge as Damon shutted the door. She looked around with awe in her eyes. The interior of the building was luxurious and gracious. She still couldn't belive that Damon let her move in there. She was so grateful to him.

"Welcome in my humble abode, Elena," he smiled seeing her speechless face. He was feeling that he won't regret his decision. After everything what this girl went through, she deserved his help. "Follow me. I'll give you some free room."

Elena nodded and went behind him. She hoped that it's not just a dream. They went up the stairs where Damon showed her into one of the rooms located in the end of long hallway. The man got the door open and she came into cozy bedroom. The girl opened her mouth with amazement, seeing big bed opposite her, bookcase ( she loved reading), plasma on the wall and beautiful furniture made of beige, solid wood. Furthermore she noticed window with balcony and sea view.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, looking at him with gratitude. She was feeling like somebody just gave her second life.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything," he said, smiling softly "There's your own bathroom. I guess you fancy a warm shower" he pointed at the adjoining bathroom and turned back to the door "I'll be right back"

When he left her' bedroom, Elena touched soft blanket, sighing silently. She felt like in true paradise. She never dreamed famous businessman give her a room in his own house. She wondered why he was doing it for her. What did she do to deserve his help? She wanted to find out.

"Here, take my shirt for the time being, and I'll cop you some clothes tomorrow ." Damon promised when he appeared in her room and gave her black, long shirt.

"Why are doing this for me?" She asked, raising brow.

"We talk to later" Damon winked at her then left her bedroom again.

Elena smiled at herself and wandered into bathroom which was as luxurious as everything in this house. She took off her dirty clothes and had a long shower. Warm water completely relaxed her. She still couldn't belive that this all is really happening. For the first time in a long time she felt she wants to live. The girl after finishing shower put on thigh lenght Damon's shirt. She felt in it quite comfortable. After a while she left bathroom and surprisedly noticed tray with pancakes and glass of orange juice on the table. She was so hungry that immediately approached the food and sat down, taking a fork. She started to eat hungrily, feeling sweet taste of whipped cream in her mouth.

 _Am I in paradise?_ , she thought, relishing the delicious food. She didn't remember when she could fill her stomach copiously last time. There was no words which could describe how she was feeling in that moment. The girl stood up slowly and approached the bed to sit on the soft mattress and wrap her up in a warm blanket. She finally didn't have to sleep in dirty and cold lane.

Few minutes later she heard knock at the door.

"Come in," she said hesitantly. That all was so weird and new for her. She saw Damon who came in and eyed her.

"My shirt looks great on you," he admitted and she blushed immediately. The man sat on the bed next to her. " Do you need something?"

"Are you kidding? You gave me a beautiful room with bathroom, clothes and delicious pancakes. That's more than I could even imagine. I'm just wondering why are you doing this for me?" she asked, looking him in the eye. Damon sighed loudly, "Well, your story reminded me how terrible life can be..." he mused, reluctantly looking back to his past. "Before I came to Salvatore' family, I have gone through long, not necessarily nice, way."

"What do you mean?" Elena froaned, gazing at him studiously.

"Few people know about it but I'm adopted" he muttered as he run his fingers through his hear. "When I was a baby I had been abandoned by my parents. I was coming to many foster families, but in none of them I stayed longer than a few months. One day I was adopted by some couple of people who were really nice to me. I was happy with them but after a month the man lost his job and they run into difficulties. Then they both went in alcoholism and started to abuse me. It lasted two months before social service came for me. And in the end when I was 9, Salvatores adopted me," he explained as he let out a sigh.

Elena looked at him sympathetically, "I'm so sorry," she mumbled, putting her palm on his hand.

"Your story just reminded me how sucks domestic violence is. That's why I took you with me. I want to take care of you as Salvatores took care of me," he intimated and touched her shoulder, "You won't suffer anymore Elena."

"I don't know how I suppose to thank you. I'm so grateful to you" she confessed and gave him a warm smile.

"You don't have to. It's not a big deal," Damon assured and stood up, "When you'll be 18 I can give you job in my company," he offered.

"Really? It would be great," she grinned. Am I dreamimg? My whole life changed in one day...

"But remember, Elena, no one can find out about you okey?"

She nodded, "Of course, I'll be quiet as a mouse," she promised.

"Good night," he said before he left.

"Good night," she whispered and lay down on the bed, sighing quietly. _I'm lucky girl._

XXX

Elena smiled when she felt warm sunbeams on her face. She stretched and clenched her hand on the covers to make sure that she isn't dreaming. She opened her eyes and contentedly noticed that she really was in beautiful room and nothing resembled dirty lanes there. The girl stood up and run her hand over Damon's shirt which she had on. Then she approached the door and left, heading for the downstairs. She smelt some delicious food. Indeed Damon could cook? Elena entered the kitchen but she fell back quickly as she saw some man, standing next to cook range.

"Why are you so scared?" she heard Damon's voice behind her. The man emerged from behind the wall and stayed opposite her. He smiled as he put down some documents on the glass table.

"There is someone in the kitchen and I suppose to hide, right?" she wshispered and took a step back.

Damon laughed and shook his head, "You don't have be afraid of Gary. He's my trusted valet. He cooks, cleans and carries out my instructions from several years," he assured and showed her into the kitchen, "What do you wish for breakfast?" he asked, pointing at the table filled with various food.

Elena mused, "These sandwiches look really delicious," she murmured, almost swallowing all food up by sight.

"Shall we eat together?" Damon offered and she nodded readily.

They both took a seat and started to plate up.

"Do you live alone in this big house?" she wondered, looking of the corner of her eye at Gary who just left kitchen.

"Not anymore," Damon replied as he sent her meaningful look.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked as she raised brow. She didn't want to be snoopy but it reflected her why 25 years old man was alone especially that he was so handsome.

"I prefer being a single. I don't like obligations," he explained and shrugged.

"I see," She sipped warm tea, "Are you going to work today?"

"Unfornatunely... I won't be there for a few hours so if you will see my mother somewhere near please stay in your room. She has keys to my house. Damon sighed.

"Okay," she agreed.

After finishing breakfast Salvatore showed her into lounge and they both sat on comfortable couch.

"I copped some clothes to you . Gary brought them to your bedroom so you can try it on. I hope I guessed your size" Damon smiled and eyeballed her beadily, "But I don't condradict that you look sexy in my shirt."

Elena blushed and tucked a wisp of hair behind ear, "Thank you," she murmured as she gave him tentative smile.

"Sure. If you'll be bored, you can watch TV or ask Gary about some favor. He can take you on shopping, to cosmetician or wherever you want..." _Did he really go round the bend?_

"You give me so much and I don't even know how to answer in kind to you," she muttered, raising her sight at him.

"It's nothing. You don't have to do anything," Damon assured and winked at her, "It's time for me to go. See you later," he bidded her goodbye before he left.

Elena came back her bedroom and noticed a few bags with clothes on the floor. She peeked to inside and pulled out some dresses in various colors. Each of them was designed by Damon's mother. That's why all were so unusual. Elena grinned and started to try on every single dress.

XXX

Damon raised his sight as he heard knock at the door.

"Who's that? I'm busy" Damon sighed and put down the pen.

"It's just me," replied familiar voice.

Salvatore smiled, "Come in Enzo"

The door opened and black-haired man came in, giving Damon welcoming smile. "Are you truly busy or you just fool around pretending that you have much work?"

"I wish Enzo" Salvatore sighed, "I have to cope with all of this stuff," he reluctantly pointed at heap of documents laying on his desk.

"Sounds bad," Enzo made a wry face and sat on the chair. "But I'm here to offer you something..."

"I'm listening," Damon looked at him, raising his brow.

Enzo smiled, "You need a little relax so how about calling our mates and invite them to round of billiard after work?"

"Hmm, sounds interesting but I have to be at work tomorrow. And you know how our meetings usually end up."

Enzo shook his head, "Oh, come on Damon! You need a little entertainment" he said convincingly.

Damon nodded, "I do buddy..."

"So is 8 pm okay?" Enzo asked.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'll never learn how to refuse you"

The men laughed at the same time.

"That's why you're my best friend. See you later" Enzo patted him on the arm and then left his office.

"See ya." Damon said and came back his work.

XXX

Elena froaned when she heard some voices downstairs. It was really late and she hasn't seen Damon since this morning. Maybe he brought company with himself? Elena stood up and walked out, slowly heading for the downstairs. The voices was becoming more and more sharp. She stopped at the wall and started to lurk five men standing at the billiard. They were drinking brandy and laughing almost relentlessly.

Elena noticed Damon at the edge of billiard. He coolly played with his friends and drunk alcohol. He didn't even aware her that he is going to have guests tonight. The girl sighed quietly and moved back to Damon's friends wouldn't notice her.

 _I hope he won't let himself in for trouble again..._

 _XXX_

 _Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review because I'm not sure if I'm writing everything correctly. As I said at the last chapter I'm still learning english :) So what do you think about this story? Let me know ;)_

 _See ya! ❤_


End file.
